harry gets into trouble
by asiya halima kone
Summary: Severus is Harry's dad what will he do when he gets a letter home about Harry's behaviour. Warning: spanking of minors if this is not your thing then don't read also contains swearing


**Harry gets in trouble**

Summary:

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the harry potter characters all rights go to JK Rowling.

Harry hastily ran down the corridors, desperately trying to make it in time for potions. However when he looked at a clock on the marble walls he realised he was already late. Sighing he gave up trying to make it and just kept on walking to class. When Harry stormed into the potions classroom ten minutes late professor Westbourne glared at him as she asked, "Where have you been Mr Potter?"

"None of your business." Harry snapped, aiming his own glare at the professor.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor."

Professor Westbourne was at her wits' end. The child was getting worse by the day and she knew if she did not do something the boy would drive her mad. After rubbing her temples at an oncoming headache she continued with her class, which Harry refused to participate in.

Harry was found doodling on some parchment for the rest of class, a bored look plastered on his face. Sighing, the potions professor told him to stay after class before continuing her lesson.

Once class had ended and Westbourne had dismissed everyone else Harry stalked up to the professor's desk while everyone left.

"Mr Potter I am not happy with your attitude as of late and as such you will be coming back here tonight at seven for detention, and I will be writing to your father about this behaviour, young man."

Meanwhile Severus was sitting back at home in his study, when a tapping was heard on the glass of the window. He sighed as he got up to see what it was, and as he opened the window an owl came flying in with a letter held tight in its beak. Severus closed the window once the bird was inside, and took the letter from the owl's beak as he sat down to read it.

 _Dear Mr Snape_

 _I am writing to you to let you know that your son's attitude as of late has been way out of line. He arrives late to classes and does not do the work set for him but sits there doodling on a piece a parchment. I have given him detention tonight at seven but I have had enough of his behaviour. He had the gall to swear at me today, even! If he doesn't get his act together I will have to ask him to leave the class._

 _Professor Westbourne_

Severus put the letter down on the table and stormed into his bedroom, retrieving the family slipper. He then flooed to Hogwarts where he went to Professor McGonagall's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in"

Severus entered the office. "I need to see my son, please. We need to have a discussion about his recent behaviours in class." Professor McGonagall nodded before leaving for a brief moment. The professor came back soon with Harry in tow, and as soon as Harry saw his father there with a scowl on his face he gulped and hung his head in shame. "Come with me, Harry James Severus "said Severus sternly.

Harry followed his dad to an empty classroom, where his dad took an armless chair and put it in the middle of the room, sitting down in it then motioning Harry to come to him. Once Harry reluctantly shuffled to his side, Snape started the lecture.

"So I heard not only did you arrive to every class late but you gave attitude and didn't do the work."

"I…I am sorry dad, it won't happen again" Snape raised an eyebrow, knowing his son was only sorry that he was about to get punished.

"Damn right it won't happen again because I am going to spank you with the slipper, young man. You know better than to act out like that, and I know I raised a better son."

Harry's eyes teared as he suddenly felt very guilty. He did not want his father to be disappointed in him, he wanted his father to be proud.

"Please, not the slipper, dad!" Harry begged.

"No, young man. You know you deserve it for your recent attitude toward your professors. I will not have a disrespectful brat in my house. Now come here and lay over my lap."

Harry sniffed pitifully as he slowly went over to his dad, bending low over his knee. Severus wasted no time lighting the fire in Harry's backside, aiming every swat perfectly so no part of Harry's bottom was untouched and set ablaze. In no time harry was sobbing over his dad's knee

"I am sorry dad! Don't be angry with me!"

Severus felt several tugs at his heartstrings, but made quick work of finishing up before helping Harry up and giving him a hug, arms wrapped tightly around his wayward son, as well as enjoying his boy doing the same.

"I hope that is the end to this behaviour, young man. I don't want to have to come here again because you have been playing up." Severus smiled gently as he wiped his son's tears. Harry smiled shyly back at him as he climbed off his father's lap.

"Yes, dad. I promise." He gave his father one last hug before heading off to his detention.

A.N: working on a sequel hopefully will be posted soon but will have to wait and see as I am working on several other Fics


End file.
